


【艾利】Euphoria/亢奋 6

by DropIt02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropIt02/pseuds/DropIt02





	【艾利】Euphoria/亢奋 6

##  **Ch. 6**

光线穿过窗帘的缝隙，直射在光洁的地板上，桌上半根未熄的卷状物冒着缕缕细微到不可见的烟。

眼皮沉重得提不起来，身体被迫使上下律动。感官系统在THC的诱导下被无限放慢——墙壁上细小颗粒摩擦着的背部，鬓角滚落的汗珠，和自己的喘息。一次次猛烈的撞击让他舒服极了，被牵扯出的体液滴落在地上，他的意识更模糊了。造成这一切的是他环拥着的人，他可以清楚地闻到这人身上让他头痛的信息素——SS级Alpha。

支撑自己的双臂突然发力。他还未反应过来，身体已投入在一片柔软之中，干燥的棉被包裹着他紧绷的神经，呼吸间他稍微放松下来。他努力抬起眼，想拂开围绕在那人脸上的黑雾，涣散的视线逐渐集中—— 一双墨绿瞳眸浮出迷雾与他对视，如潜行在夜中充满野性的狼，下一秒就会夺走他仅存的意识。

手机的闹钟把他从赤裸的视线中拉扯出来，利威尔盯着天花板出神，梦境中近乎真实的场景让他与现实游离。手臂从白色的薄被里探出试图停止闹钟的噪音，肌肉与筋骨伸展的酸痛，胃部的灼烧感和太阳穴的阵痛，身体发出各种讯号无疑在提醒这位面庞年轻的男人已经31岁的事实。尽管他想一头扎进枕中睡到第二天，但手机上显示的时间不允许他这样做。

花洒倾泻的水流，冲洗掉梦境遗留在股间的粘腻感。自他20岁那年拥有了性别到如今已经11年，他早已习惯了每月一次的‘第二性别’发情征兆，但梦里的内容和那双瞳孔是他没有料想到的。

金属门把轻轻一旋，利威尔擦拭着滴水的短发，径直走向了飘窗。那是一面由多扇窗户组成的‘墙壁’，直通复式空间的上层，与其说是飘窗，不如称之为‘窗壁’。起初他自己也在质疑设计师为何不设计成落地窗，直到今年社区建成新的户型——有落地窗的，他喜欢的那种。租金自然多出了一倍。他从左至右把每扇下层窗户的百叶帘拉起，阳光流转在开敞的屋子里，昏暗的房间里突然多了些许生气。今年31岁的利威尔，有车无房，韩吉经常劝导他存下钱来买个不大不小的房子。但利威尔不想将就，如果可以，他甚至想一辈子住在这里，除非他找到更适合的公寓。

他烧了壶开水，从橱柜里挑挑拣拣拿出一个灰色磨砂质地的茶罐。那是去年休假时他在伦敦买的，假期对于他这个警察来说十分难得，所以干脆一次性买了五罐，花了不少钱。他总是在发情期喝这种茶来安抚自己的情绪，花香揉着红茶的丝滑让他的胃好受了些，也冲刷掉了昨夜那杯‘白色佳人’附在味蕾上残存的辛辣。

玄关前的壁镜中映出了利威尔的身影，仔细打量后，这身形要比一般男人纤细得多，但身材绝对比大多数男人要好。会议时总坐在他对面的汉斯警官，自打升职后，啤酒肚日益见长。汉斯为人亲和，下属经常打趣地拿他跟利威尔的身材进行比较，而汉斯只会以‘那个男人还年轻’为借口搪塞过去。利威尔每月都会挑上一天增强腰腹肌肉的反应和抗击打力，拳头留在腹部的淤青，不知情的人恐怕会以为他有什么特殊的性癖。

岁月并没有在利威尔的容貌上留下什么明显的痕迹，除了他眼下经久不消的黑眼圈以外。每次穿便服去买酒的时候，超市的收银员无一例外地会让他提供ID来证明他的年龄，因为他实在看起来太年轻了。

他看着镜像里的自己出了神。

一桩贩毒案的金钱纠纷使利威尔在十岁的时候失去了双亲。因为性格孤僻怪异，利威尔在福利院度过了三个生日，就在他准备好迎接第四个在福利院的生日时，上帝的怜悯心终于眷顾了他，一位当年参与那件案子的退休警官带他回了家，并在那里为他庆祝了生日。在他最初和养父凯尼住在一起的日子里，夜幕降临，他还是会梦到父母被毒贩枪杀的场景，红色是布满他梦境的色调，对毒贩的恐惧和仇恨总是无意间主宰着利威尔的情绪。直到有一天，他十六岁的生日，凯尼借着酒劲对他说了很多，也是这次对话引导了利威尔仇恨的方向。自那时起，他怀揣着对养父的敬仰和对毒品的憎恨，毅然决然地加入DEA。生活总是不如愿，随着年龄的增长，他不像其他同龄人那样身高比下面的老二长得还快，他的身高就如同字面意思的‘矮子’，卡在5'3英尺不再浮动。因为性别和身高，大学期间的辅导员不止一次地让利威尔考虑下特务工作，这意味着他要充分利用这些‘优势’来完成任务。可他宁愿被毒贩一枪打死，也好过在床上解决目标。他以极好的成绩从大学毕业，却因身高被DEA拒之门外。凯尼瞒着利威尔，找到了署长，在他的极力推荐下，利威尔被破格录用。这免不得招来闲言碎语，入职一年后，利威尔出色的业绩和完成任务的效率让那些人闭上了嘴。

“叮-”

短信的声响让利威尔回过神来。

穿着西装的他，熟练地为自己打了条领带，像往常一样，一身低饱和度的装扮和淡漠的表情，出了门。

浓缩咖啡被少年往嘴里猛灌，企图用咖啡因冲淡疲倦，短暂的睡眠让艾伦胸口闷得要命。他举着通话中的手机，蹦出一句话，简单带过了一夜的思考，“我见过RAT了，就在昨晚。”

“证明给我看。”对方的一句话，让艾伦顿了一下。 

“我不明白您在说什么？”

“你见过RAT的证明。”

艾伦的脑部结构很奇妙，它总是出其不意地注意到并且记下一些紧要关头能救自己宿主一命的画面，但它不争气地只会在某些时刻把那些画面搜索出来。就像昨晚，它在男人的车消失在路口的前一秒，记下了车牌。数字和字母在由神经组成的钢索上欢快跳动，纵身一跃砸入艾伦心中的池水里。他突然想继续赌下去，这次以男人车牌为底注，赢得的筹码则是与男人再次见面的机会。

他咬了下干涩的嘴唇报出了底注，“我可以得到的情报不止这些。”他听到对方满意的叹息声，连忙说道。“但这件事请让我一人来做，那些呆头呆脑的家伙除了惊动条子以外，一无是处。”

电话那头静得出奇，艾伦抿了抿嘴，全身的血液凝住了般，屏着呼吸定在沙发上。

“艾伦，别辜负我对你的期望。”

“请您放心。”

电话被对方挂断的一瞬间，艾伦觉得自己‘活’过来了。艾伦口中的老大是个有着一头密集卷发的墨西哥裔老男人，尽管他为了掩饰自己的‘地中海’而剃光了头发，可肤色和长相出卖着他的血统。‘安东尼奥’是他的名字，一个再普通不过的名字，所以他喜欢别人以姓氏称呼自己——曼达。艾伦一直觉得曼达是个不折不扣的Alpha，自己跟他相比像是个‘半吊子’。他很聪明，也很有才能，艾伦时常会想如果曼达没有走这条路，也许某一天自己会在著名的科学杂志上看到他。艾伦从二把手‘莱纳’那儿得知曼达上过大学，还是双修化学和心理学的高材生。他擅长洞察和揣测心理，或许这是他‘成功’的基奠，也是让艾伦和警察们头疼的来源。

艾伦年幼时就被家族的长辈灌输着要追随父母的脚步，成为一名医生。可他不像其他孩子那样憧憬着自己父母的职业，他想当一名惩恶除奸的警察。生活总是戏剧性的，他服役那一年因各项能力出色和罕见的SS级Alpha性别被缉毒局署长亲自定为卧底警察。两年前，满腔热血的他打入曼达的内部，现在坐着三把手的位置，掌握着曼达的一手情报。这两年来，远在欧洲享受二人世界的父母只知道自己的儿子是名自由职业者；两年的时间，艾伦变得成熟了许多，早日的一腔热血也耗得见底，他一年前问过埃尔文署长——自己究竟何时才可以全身而退。他受够了以乔装成老鼠的猫的身份与一群真正的老鼠躲在下水道里，这让他精神恍惚到自己可能已经变成了一只老鼠；即使他掌握着曼达的一手情报，每每他觉得时机成熟，把情报透露给埃尔文，迎来的结果却是抓捕失败，自己则要绞尽脑汁地摆脱曼达的怀疑和同职的追捕。埃尔文给他的答案是“完成任务后”，说罢，这只行走在地面的猫离开了艾伦身处的黑暗。卧底人员列表是警署的机密档案，是连副署长也无权查阅的存在，艾伦只有在与埃尔文交换情报时才想起——自己原来也是名警察。直到昨晚他遇见了那个男人，一只优雅又野性的猫，他宛如抓到救命稻草般，把自己的真实姓氏告诉了男人。他清楚自身的使命还未完成，所以不奢求也不想男人把他拽出阴暗。他只想让男人知道自己是他的同类，仅此而已。

尽管他知道这只是徒然罢了。

拇指向下用力，火光闪烁，大麻刺鼻的味道弥漫在昏暗狭小的空间，血管在皮下膨胀，血液重新涌动起来。艾伦不知从哪翻捣出了昨晚的衬衫，可怜的衣物被他揉攥在手中，上面还沾着些许男人身上的气味。鼻尖轻触到布料的一刹那，他恨不得把整张脸埋进去。他贪婪地吸着那令他着迷的微弱气息，下身硬得发烫的茎部被他用领口覆盖，开始上下套弄；他拎起袖口嗅着、摩挲着脸颊，幻想那人就在他面前，给予他眼下的快感。

艾伦想见那个人想得快要发疯，他想把那人同这件衬衫一样，附着上自己的味道。可笑的是，他连那人的联络方式都无从得知。

他的幻想随着布料的浸湿，戛然而止。


End file.
